The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
A line chart is the most popular chart type in the financial industry to see a trend over a certain period of time. The line chart may provide functionalities such as filtering of time period, changing of information density, choosing high and low data point in a certain period of time, and other such functions.
However, viewing and understanding line charts displayed on mobile computing systems can be challenging. In particular, it is difficult to understand all aspects of a line chart because the small screen size only allows the display of a certain amount of information. It may possible to shift to a different view of information to provide more information, but this commonly requires switching between numerous screens to obtain a full understanding of the displayed data.
Thus, there is a need for a more convenient and user-friendly technology for displaying graphical information in a mobile computing system.